kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Yggdrasill Corporation
The is a massive international corporation with branches in several major nations such as France, China, Australia, and most notably Japan. They are headquartered in the Yggdrasill Tower. Yggdrasill's primary endeavour is in the city of Zawame where it provides for just about anything the city needs for living and growth of civilization, from clothing to transportation to even waste disposal, as well as healthcare and education. Its omnipresence in the city's socioeconomic development makes the populace feel that they are living in a castle town rather than a bustling city. It's named after the tree of life that supported the nine different worlds of Norse mythology. History At some point in the past, the Corporation came to Zawame City in order to redevelop it as part of a project. In the process, they shut down a construction company belonging to Kaito Kumon's father and cut down the Takatsukasa shrine tree along with the entire forest surrounding the city. On a side note, the Corporation is also aware of the Helheim Forest's existence and is attempting to harness its power in order to fight against the Over Lord Inves. While partially successful so far with the Lockseeds, the Sengoku Drivers (and later, the Genesis Drivers), the Corporation has yet to be "chosen" by the Forest. In Gaim Gaiden of Zangetsu's episode reveals once the Helheim infested planet of Femushinmu was found, due to having an absolute power, they establish a Childcare under orders of Amagi Kureshima, in which reality, they were secretly forcing children into their guinea pigs, such as Ryoma and Touka, so the children will grow up to work for Yggdrasill. Because of Ryoma compromising Yggdrasill for nothing but his research after betraying Takatora and erased all his old friend's data, the Corporation meets its downfall when Redyue and her Inves army invaded the Yggdrasill Tower and later, became her and Mitsuzane's stronghold. The company collapsed even further when Ryoma Sengoku revealed the details of Project Ark to the world after the executives of the company's international branches threatened him with an investigation and possibly arresting him for the events happening in Japan. The unveiling of their plan to cull 6/7ths of the world's population had the company labeled as a terrorist group by the United Nations and news reporters and forced the resignation of all of Yggdrasill's executives worldwide. This event also seemed to have a ripple effect as reporters stated that the New York Stock Exchange had come to a standstill and was causing a domino effect that was collapsing the world economy with Yggdrasill's corporate infrastructure in shambles. It also involved the governments of the world, as many high ranking officials who were working secretly to aid Project Ark were impeached or forced to resign. Three months following the fated battle between Armored Riders Gaim and Baron, Yggdrasill has gone bankrupt. Zawame City is still functioning, however, showing that the Corporation wasn't as necessary as it said it was. What remains of the Yggdrasill Tower is being torn down. Four months later after Takatora recovered from his coma for three months, the Zawame branch of Yggdrasill was replaced by the Zawame City Restoration Bureau, which serves to restore Zawame back to normal under Takatora's leadership. Team Genesis In the alternate reality created by Lapis, Yggdrasill has its own soccer team representing them, , led by Takatora with Sid and Yoko on his team competing with the Beat Rider teams' alternate counterparts for the All Rider Cup, which has taken the place of the Inves Game. Members *Amagi Kureshima - Former leader of Yggdrasill and the patriarch of Kureshima family. *Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin) - Former leader of the Research and Development branch and current leader of the Zawame City Restoration Bureau. Team Genesis soccer captain in alternate reality. *Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen) - Takatora's younger brother, former leader of Special Ops, former spy and second leader of Research and Development branch. Post-invasion he works alongside Takatora in an unnamed position. *Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Duke) - Top researcher and developer, creator of the Rider belts and Energy Lockseeds. *Lock Dealer Sid (Kamen Rider Sigurd) - Lockseed dealer/Team Genesis soccer player in alternate reality. *Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Marika) - Ryoma's bodyguard, defected after being abandoned by Ryoma in main timeline, Team Genesis soccer player in alternate reality. *Kugai Kudo (Kamen Rider Saver) - Former researcher. *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (Kamen Rider Bravo) - Owner of Charmant and enforcer. *Hideyasu Jonouchi (Kamen Rider Gridon) - Oren's apprentice and leader of Team Invitto. *Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) - Scout for Ryoma's group, secretly using them to gain more power. *Kurokage Troopers (Henchmen/Troops) *DJ Sagara - DJ and Inves Games Commentator. *Akira Kazuraba Behind the scenes Basis Gaim director Ryuta Tasaki noted in an interview with Uchusen magazine that Yggdrasill is a homage to Smart Brain from Kamen Rider 555, one of several references to past Heisei Rider series in the show. Henshin Justice References Category:Organization Category:Rider Creator